Hora
The Hora region (洞地方, Hora-chihō) is a large continent that lies to far east of the Pokémon continent. Like its western counterpart, the Hora region is a Pokémon continent, filled with the creatures known as Pokémon. Similar to the Unova region, Hora is based on the in its modernization. Hora is a fan made region that is the main setting of this wiki and a majority of the events and adventures that take place therein. Trainers begin in various towns in the region, however, Eden Town is the generally accepted starting point, for most beginning trainers, of the region, with its resident Professor Changi giving beginner trainers their first Pokémon. The professor, not typical of past professors, offers a choice of any starter from Generations I-V. It is the first region to feature all 649 pokémon as wild and catchable. Due to being so far away from the mainland Pokémon continent, it starts the "route system" over again at 1, similar to the region. It has its own Pokémon Contest competitions, as well as a Safari Zone. Its Battle Frontier is located on Hope Island. Etymology and design concept Hora is based off of the United States in culture and, to an extent, technology level. Unlike the regions before it, though, it does not take on a similar geographical look as the country it was based on. The Hora region is comprised of two enormous island, and a third, smaller island, on the farthest west side. These three islands are surrounded by a much large continent, the edges of which are connected to the Hora region. Like America, it is a very modern region shown in its cities, however, like other Pokémon inhabited areas, it has a dense and flourishing wilderness where wild pokémon thrive. The kanji for "Hora" (洞) can meant "grotto", referring to the many water ways located in and around the region. Most of the cities in the Hora region are named after flowers, with the exception of Eden Town. History Much like the history surrounding region, Hora's beginnings can be traced back to the beginnings of the world, specifically ' creation of and . To continue to keep the balance, Arceus created two additional legendary Pokémon; Lagralia and Sacrelivo. According to legend, Sacrelivo became too ambitious, and Rayquaza was sent to quell the fighting. It, apparently, failed and Arceus sealed the two away, enlisting the help of , , and to form the seals. Taijuti was born sometime after this, to maintain the balance in their place. Cities, routes, and other locations Hora has thirty cities and towns, which act as settlements for people and their Pokémon partners as well. In the top, northeastern part of the region lies Caspia City, the location of Hora's Pokémon League, called the Caspia Conference. Caspia City can only be reached by boat; Dahlia City has a ferrying service specifically to transport trainers to Caspia City. The Hora region also has thirty-five routes in all, which are passages and roads that allow trainers and other travelers to go from place to place within the region itself. Due to being a great distance from the main Pokémon continent, Hora starts its route numbering system from one. Only four of those routes are sea routes. Some routes are heavily afflicted by weather conditions from time to time. Cities/Towns Landmarks * Day Care * Poképaradise * Ancient Tower * Ancient Ruins * Caspia Conference Stadium * Dark Crag * Draco Pass * Illusion Forest * Cycling Road * Mt. Hora * Osiana Forest * Pokémon Research Institute * Safari Zone * Victory Road * Singing Oasis Routes Hora's routes are numbered from 1 to 25, due to being so far away from the mainland Pokémon continent. Hora League Gym Leaders Elite Four Trivia * Hora has the most female gym leaders of any other region in the Pokémon universe thus far. * Hora is the only region aside from Kanto (in Pokémon Yellow) to give out more than three starter Pokémon. ** It gives out the most starter Pokémon of any region; having 15 choices. ** It is also the only region without a trio of new starter pokémon of its own. ** Hora is the first region to introduce two major pokémon professors, though only one of them gives trainers their starter pokémon. ** Hora introduces the ''least ''amount of Pokémon out of any region; totaling in three (five, if pre-evolutions are counted); namely Sinne, Sacrelivo, Luumin, Lagralia, and Taijuti. * Hora shares similarities with three regions. Like Johto, it does not have it's own Regional Pokédex. Also like Johto (and Kanto), Team Rocket is it's villainous team. And, like Unova, Hora is far off from the main Pokémon continent. * Hora is the only region with two forests. * Hora is the only region to have a Dark-type Gym. * Many of the Hora Gym Leaders desire to capture a Legendary Pokémon of their type speciality, the only few who don't seeming to be Axel & Lexa, Cable, Ember, and Ryan. See Also Category:Locations Category:Regions